


Daddy's girl

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belts, Boys Kissing, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Slash, Spanking, age gap, boys in panties, hands bound, referring to frank as a girl even though he is a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes to visit  catches Frankie in a compromising position. What will he do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Frank Iero and or Gerard or Mikey Way. This is fake made it not calming that they condone such behaviors in this fic.
> 
> Thank you ghosted for the co writing and doing beta work on this fic couldn't have did it without you

Growing up alongside one another it was only natural for Frank and Mikey to share living space once Frank had finally turned 18. Both being so accustomed to the other, they quickly fell into step, and almost year later Frank couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be living, even if money is tight.  
There was little Frank didn't know about Mikey and vice versa, except for his elusive older brother, who was ten years older than Frank and had moved away to college before Frank really knew what was happening. 

"Hey Frank!," Mikey smiles fluffing his hair as he walks into the kitchen, "Gerard's coming to stay with us for a couple weeks, is that okay?" 

"Yeah, of course, when's he getting here?" Frank asks wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"Saturday," Mikey says stuffing a granola bar in his mouth, "I'll be at work. Later Frank." 

Frank says goodbye around his toast as Mikey rushes out the door to his next class.

Despite having known each other since infancy, and now living together, Frank liked to think that there were some aspects of his life that Mikey just didn't need to know about. His unconventional choice of attire, being one of those things. Frank gives Mikey some time, making sure that he doesn't barge back through the door saying he forgot something, before he dumps his plate and mug in the sink and hurries into his bedroom. 

There's always the jittery rush of nervousness and excitement Frank gets as he pulls his clothes from the dresser, that leaves him feeling sick to his stomach, but satisfied. The cami dress is short, hardly covers his ass, is blush pink and comes with matching ruffled panties. Frank's body looks oddly out of proportion under the thin material, and feminine lace, but he loves the way it hugs his body, and covers just the right places. And, Frank will rather shamelessly admit, the feeling of the soft underwear against his semi hard member, is almost surreal. He falls back against the bed, dick already straining against the pink of his panties and palms himself just to relieve some tension. Before he's even aware, his toes are curling and his stomach swoops as his orgasm makes his whole body shudder. 

Frank drags his weak knees up from the bed and makes himself stumble out to the kitchen, feeling his stomach rumble. He digs through the fridge, ass stuck up in the air and wiggling as he tries to reach the cherries at the very back. Grabbing the jar he straightens up and pops off the lid, dipping his fingers and pulling out a syrup soaked cherry. He tosses the stem and pip into the trash before sucking the syrup from his fingers as he turns to the counter. Frank freezes, index finger knuckle deep in his mouth as he sees Mikey's brother gaping at him from the living room. 

Frank almost chokes on his own finger, "fuck, how-how long have you been there?" 

"Long enough to see your ass in those pink panties wiggling around," he says smirking, "and nice dress, the colour really suits you." 

"You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," Frank whispers, cheeks flushing bright red from pure mortification. 

"My flight got changed." 

Frank tries to back out of the kitchen toward the hallway as quickly as possible, "I should get changed," he says nervously. 

"Hey," Gerard's voice stops him, "don't be shy baby, come here." 

Frank stands frozen for a moment, hesitating to move. It's not as though Gerard is a stranger, but he's not exactly a friend either. Frank doesn't know if he should go back, Gerard could tell Mikey if he doesn't, or give him shit for his clothing. Frank figures it's too late anyway, Gerard's already seen him. He retreats back to the living room, trying to pull his dress over his front at much as possible. 

"Does my brother know about this?," Gerard asks eyes dragging over Frank's body. 

"No," Frank whispers. 

"You look a little uncomfortable, why don't you come and sit," Gerard says winking. 

Frank smiles a little and steps forward, trying to find a spare space on the couch realizing that Gerard is taking up the majority of it. Frank feels a little awkward as he sits down next to Gerard, mainly because it's been a while since he's even seen Gerard but also because he can't remember Mikey's brother being so fucking attractive, with sunny unkempt black hair and almost sickly pale skin. 

Frank bites on his lip nervously as Gerard softly places a hand on his knee and shoots him a friendly smile, "the ribbons and pig tails is a nice touch Frankie." 

Frank blushes and ducks his head, but Gerard just pale his fingers under his chin, making him look up, "hey baby girl, no need to be shy." Gerard's fingers slowly start to trail up Frank's thigh, his callused fingertips rough against the soft skin. Frank feels goosebumps prickle over his skin as he shudders from the gentle touch. 

Gerard shifts and breathes against Frank's ear, as his hand slides underneath Frank's dress and presses on his crotch, "you're so fucking sexy in this Frankie." 

Frank's sense of better judgement and common sense are completely disregarded as he allows his dick to think for him and whimpers at the touch, practically keening for more. 

"Come sit in my lap beautiful," Gerard purrs against Frank's neck. 

Frank whines and pulls himself into Gerard's lap, letting Gerard's hands slip under his dress and rub along the front of panties. Frank sucks in a breath and falls against Gerard, his back fitting perfectly along Gerard's chest. 

"I haven't seen you in so long Frankie, never got home much after I moved out," Gerard breathes against the shell of Frank's ear. "I didn't know how pretty you'd be when Mikey asked me to stay." 

Gerard reaches into Frank's hair, fingers running through the gentle brown curls, and pulls the ribbons loose. He drags his blunt nails along Frank's arms, the gentle sting from his fingers leaving white lines in the skin as his moves Frank's arms above his head. He wraps the ribbons around Frank's wrists and knots them tightly together. 

Frank mewls and squirms awkwardly in Gerard's lap, feeling the satin dig into his wrists. Gerard grips Frank's hips gently, "relax, baby." Frank swallows hard, and nods. 

"Can I pull your dress up, baby?" Gerard asks sweetly. 

Frank whimpers in reply and nods fervently, "yes, please." 

Gerard hitches Frank's dress up, leaving the ruffles of his panties on full display. Gerard presses down along the front, running his fingers along Frank's member, and teasing the growing wet patch at the front. "So nice, baby, such a nice cock." 

Frank groans and lets his head loll back against Gerard's shoulder. Gerard runs his tongue along the outside of Frank's ear and down his jaw. "I want to see it," he growls. 

Frank nods and hisses as he feels the cool air hit his flushed skin, "yes, yes, please." 

"Daddy. Call me daddy," Gerard whispers. 

Frank feels a small jolt ripple through his legs at Gerard's request, and cannot help but comply. "Yes, yes Daddy." 

Gerard pulls the soft material of the panties to the side, letting Frank's erection spring free against his thigh. He gently runs his fingers along Frank's length, making him twitch with anticipation. 

Gerard purrs against Frank's neck, "such a naughty little girl, Frankie." 

Frank pushes back and can feel Gerard's growing erection pressing through his jeans and against his ass. 

"Daddy wants to fuck your pretty little ass baby," he teases, wrapping his fingers around Frank's cock. Gerard's hand squeezes Frank's ass while he continues to slowly pump his length. He dips a finger and rubs against Frank's entrance, "do you want daddy to put his cock here baby girl?" 

"Yes, daddy, please," Frank begs. 

Gerard takes his hand away and runs his finger along Frank's lips, "suck." 

Frank takes the digits into his mouth, and swirls his tongue around them. Gerard pulls them from his mouth and rubs the spit soaked fingers over Frank's hole. Frank keeps whimpering and pushes back desperately. 

"Uh uh, such a naughty girl, I think you need to be punished for that," Gerard says his tone darkening. He stands and brings Frank up with him, "let's move this somewhere more comfortable," he growls against Frank's ear. 

Gerard stops Frank at the end of the bed, "on your elbows and knees baby, I wanna see your pretty ass in the air for me." 

Frank struggles to comply, the bonds around his wrists making it difficult to manoeuvre himself, but manages eventually. His cheeks heat with the embarrassment of his position as Gerard's hand runs over his ass. Gerard leans over Frank's body and nips at his earlobe, "this is what you get for being a bad girl, Frankie." 

Frank hears the metal clinking as Gerard undoes his belt and goosebumps prickle at his skin with the adrenaline running through his body. Gerard pushes Frank's dress up and leaves the panties as they are, Franks cock still hanging out and leaking. 

Frank's entire body jolts forward with the first blow, as the leather cracks against his skin. Frank can feel the ghostly stings running along his skin as Gerard pull the belt back and lands a another blow. Frank moans into the duvet, desperate to touch himself but unable too. Frank hears the belt hit the floor before Gerard's soft hands are gently running over the red welts. 

"Such a good girl, Frankie, you look so beautiful," Gerard says climbing behind Frank. He hooks his fingers under the panties and pulls them to the side before leaning down and kissing along the welts, and running his tongue over the heated skin. 

The bed dips as Gerard pulls back, and Frank pushes back against the air before the thick heat of Gerard's cock presses against the pink ruffles of his pants. Frank moans obscenely loud against the sheets as he hears Gerard suck on his fingers and places the dripping digits against his entrance, shoving the panties to the side. 

"Can daddy finger you, precious?" He's asks sickly sweet and teasingly.  
"Yes, daddy, please," Frank whimpers. 

Frank gasps as Gerard slides the first finger in, not having experienced the sensation in so long. After a few slow strokes, Gerard soon slips in another finger, and scissors the two, opening up Frank wider and wider. 

"Fuck, baby girl, you're so tight, Gerard growls speeding up as Frank whines. 

Frank's still getting used to being called female pet names, but the more Gerard moans them out the more he wants to hear them.

Frank hisses as Gerard adds a third finger, but he moves more gently inside Frank, letting him adjust. 

"Want to fuck you so hard," Gerard mumbles. "Can daddy put his cock in you baby?" 

"Fuck, please," Frank moans loudly and shoves his face against the duvet. 

Gerard tugs the panties aside and parts Frank's cheeks to expose his entrance. He teases his cock against the entrance before pushing forward roughly. Gerard groans as he pushes forward, the panties rubbing along his cock and he buries himself deeper inside Frank. He grips onto Frank's hips and pulls out before slamming back in unforgivingly. Frank's moaning loudly as he meets Gerard's thrusts and pushes back, desperate for more. 

"Oh fuck baby, Frankie you look so good in the dress and panties," Gerard drawls, panting. 

Frank groans, "harder, daddy, please." 

Gerard hastens his pace, shifting a little and jutting Frank's prostate, making him cry out and jerk forward. 

"That's it baby girl, found your sweet spot."

Frank almost overcome with sensations as he feels Gerard's nails dig into the skin on his hips, and he pounds into his prostate over and over again, tearing moan after obscene moan from Frank's throat. His own cock hangs heavy between his legs, leaking profusely and begging for attention. Frank desperately wants relief, but cannot with his hands secured. 

"Daddy, please, I need to cum," Frank pleads. 

"Then cum for daddy, baby, Gerard whispers biting down on Frank's neck. 

That's all it takes for Frank to go falling over the edge, as Gerard hits his prostate Frank's entire body shudders violently and he spills over the duvet. Gerard moans as he feels Frank's insides tighten around him and continues to thrust helping Frank ride out his I orgasm and bringing on his own. 

"Daddy wants to cum in this hot tight litte ass of yours pretty," Gerard gasps out. 

Frank's brain is bleary as he blurts out, "do it, please daddy, fill me, fill me with your cum." Despite the almost painful sensitivity Frank pushes back and he hears Gerard choke out a moan. Gerard's leg spasms as he releases inside Frank, flooding his insides. He let's his cock slide from Frank's ass as his orgasm continues to run through him, cumming over franks ass and panties. 

"Sorry baby," he says breathlessly and collapses next to Frank. He reaches out and tugs the ribbons off Frank's wrists, before pulling him close and kissing him chastely. Frank's body relaxes against him and Gerard wraps him in a hug.

"Wow, that was-" Frank breathes unable to finish. 

"Certainly not what I was expecting when I arrived," Gerard says, his eyes slipping closed. 

Frank feels unbearably awkward all of sudden and quickly detangles himself from Gerard's arms and slides of out of the bed. He quickly pulls on a shirt and boxers, "I need to clean up," he says quickly rushing from the room, Gerard watching as he leaves. 

Frank dumps the stained dress and panties into the washer and heads straight to the shower. He scrubs harshly at his skin, washing away all evidence of what he's just done, feeling like a whore. He looks disgustedly at himself, ashamed of how he let Gerard just use him, and how much of a slut he must appear, willingly having sex with anyone. Frank dries at his skin with a towel, praying Gerard doesn't tell Mikey what he did. 

He places the towel on the rack and gets changed, almost slipping on the tiles as he hears a tapping at the door.

"I'll be out in a moment," he calls through the wood. 

"Frankie are you okay?" Gerard asks, concern lacing his voice. 

"I'm fine," Frank lies, not wanting Gerard to know how awful he feels. There's a quiet pause, and Frank stares at the door, until Gerard's voice breaks the silence, sounding almost scared, 

"Frankie, if-if I hurt you, or something, I'm so sorry." 

Frank takes a deep breath, scraping together some confidence, "you didn't." 

Frank tries to slip out the door and past Gerard but he tugs him back, "hey, tell me what's wrong." 

"It's not you Gerard, I just feel like a slut." 

Gerard cups Frank's cheek and forces him to look up, "Frank look at me, I know you don't sleep around, Mikey does tell me these things." 

Frank looks down, blushing profusely, but Gerard is quick to catch his mouth in a tender kiss. 

"I really like you Frankie, truly," he says earnestly. 

Frank bites his lip, "I like you too Gerard." 

Gerard smiles, "let me take you out? To dinner, tonight." 

"Like a date?" Frank asks, hopeful. 

"Yeah," Gerard nods smiling, "like a date."


End file.
